


Why Kurt Hates the Number Three

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck warned Kurt that he didn't want to have Daddy count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Kurt Hates the Number Three

They had been standing, staring at each other for about five minutes now. Puck’s patience was pretty much gone at this point.

“Kurt. I don’t want to spank you, but I will. Now please go to time-out.”

“No!”

“Kurt, I’m not joking. I told you not to turn on the TV while I was gone, didn’t I? You didn’t want to listen to Daddy, now you need to go and take a time-out.”

“It was just one show. And it was even a bad show; you let me watch cartoons.”

“I may let you watch cartoons sometimes Kurt, but I’m certainly not going to let you watch ‘The Oblongs.’ Not that it matters because I’d already told you that you’d had enough television for the day. Now you need to march your butt over to the corner and wait until I tell you that time-out is over.”

“Not fair.” With those words, Kurt turned away from his Daddy, his arms crossed and his lip out in a pout.

They were three weeks into their relationship/experiment, and Kurt was testing Puck. This was their first overnight since the first weekend, and Puck was looking forward to having 72 whole hours of playing Daddy in an empty house.

Or he thought he was looking forward to it until Kurt decided that he was going to turn on the television while Puck was out of the room. Puck had left his baby alone for five minutes to make some hot chocolate, and Kurt had decided that he didn’t want to sleep without his Daddy in the room. So he had flipped on the TV and found a cartoon on Adult Swim.

They had been having a great evening. Puck had gotten to the house around 6:00 after Carol and Burt had left for their weekend in Carmel visiting Carol’s sister and Finn had left for his weekend at Rachel’s house.

Kurt had been sprawled on the couch, watching an old musical. It was pretty much the exact same position he had been in since he got home from school. It had been a long week, and Kurt was exhausted. Puck, trying to be a good Daddy, let Kurt watch television until dinner, but then he declared it off-limits for at least 12 hours.

This mandate had not gone over well with Kurt, who wanted to relax. When he tried to argue with his Daddy about it, Puck had simply and calmly repeated that there would be no television until the next morning. When that didn’t make Kurt let it go, Puck upped the ante and stated that there would be no television for 24 hours.

This decision was even less popular with Kurt, who argued steadily until Puck grabbed him by the arm, swatting him over to a corner, where he stayed for 15 minutes.

When Kurt was released from time-out, he seemed contrite. The boys played together for a while, with the secret stash of toys that Puck had compiled for his Baby. After a few hours, Puck had stood up, pulling Kurt with him, and Kurt had taken a bath and been dressed for bed.

It was a lot like their first weekend, except with less arguing and spanking, and no soap being ingested. Puck had washed Kurt’s hair and talked about what they were going to do until everyone got back, and Kurt had played with bath toys, occasionally making suggestions.

After Kurt was dressed for bed, Puck had read him a few more chapters of Mary Poppins. Before, Kurt had not made it for more than two chapters without falling asleep, but he was wired tonight for some reason.

Puck had tried to get Kurt to fall asleep, but it was to no avail. They read another chapter of Mary Poppins, but Kurt was awake. Puck sang Kurt a few songs, but Kurt still claimed he was not tired. Puck begged Kurt to tell him what would make him sleepy, and Kurt finally had a helpful suggestion (unlike the previous ten suggestions that all sounded like a bad idea to Puck).

“I’d like some hot chocolate.”

“Do you have hot chocolate?”

“Yes. Make it with skim milk and half the powder. Whipped cream, not marshmallows,” Kurt ordered imperiously.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught that.”

Kurt sighed, “Please may I have hot chocolate Daddy? With skim milk and only half the chocolate powder? And pretty please may I have whipped cream.”

“I’m going to overlook that sigh Kurt and make you your very specific order. You are going to stay in bed. Understood?”

Kurt nodded with a grin on his face, and Puck slowly dragged himself upstairs to make hot chocolate.

When he returned, he found Kurt in bed, as promised. With the television on, to a cartoon that Puck did not think was at all age appropriate for his Baby.

“TV off Kurt. What did I tell you earlier?”

Kurt looked up at Puck and smiled sweetly, “I’m not sleepy. I want to watch television.”

“I understand that, but what did I tell you earlier?”

“To stay in bed. May I have my hot chocolate please?” Kurt stood up and reached for the mug.

“What else did I tell you earlier Kurt? About the television?”

“You said no more tonight Daddy, but I’m not tired. This will make me sleepy. Don’t you want me to sleep?”

“I do want you to sleep, but that doesn't mean that you get to ignore what I told you. I said no more television today, and now it’s no more television this weekend.”

“Daddy,” Kurt whined.

“Kurt,” Puck whined back. “Turn off the TV now, and I think you need a time-out.”

Kurt stood up. “I don’t need a time-out. It’s just a cartoon Daddy. Come on, let’s just watch some television and then go to sleep.”

“This isn’t a negotiation. You don’t get to counter-offer. You are going to go to time-out now, and then we’ll go to sleep.” With those words, Puck clicked off the television manually.

Kurt looked at him for a minute, then slowly raised the remote control and turned it back on.

“Kurt! No more TV. You need to go to time-out now before you make this any worse.” Puck turned the television off and stood in front of it. Kurt scowled at his Daddy.

“I’m not going to time-out. I’m not a baby.”

“Kurt. I don’t want to spank you, but I will. Now please go to time-out.”

“No!”

“Kurt, I’m not joking. I told you not to turn on the TV while I was gone, didn’t I? You didn’t want to listen to Daddy, now you need to go and take a time-out.”

“It was just one show. And it was even a bad show; you let me watch cartoons.”

“I may let you watch cartoons sometimes Kurt, but I’m certainly not going to let you watch ‘The Oblongs.’ Not that it matters because I’d already told you that you’d had enough television for the day. Now you need to march your butt over to the corner and wait until I tell you that time-out is over.”

“Not fair.” With those words, Kurt turned away from his Daddy, his arms crossed and his lip out in a pout.

Puck narrowed his eyes and moved around so that he was standing in Kurt’s line of sight. “One.”

“Singular sensation, “ Kurt sang under his breath, avoiding eye contact.

“Kurt, you really don’t want to test me. If I get to three, you are going to be a very unhappy little boy.”

“I’m not a little boy.”

“Two,” Puck decided to plow forward.

"Thrilling combinations, every move that you make, "Kurt sang again, looking at Puck challengingly. He wasn’t sure where this was leading, but he wasn’t going to run to the corner just because Daddy was counting. He wasn’t a little boy, and he was going to prove it.

“Three,” with those words, Puck began slowly advancing on Kurt, and Kurt turned and ran to the corner. He suddenly wasn’t feeling as brave as he had before.

Puck followed Kurt to the corner and turned him back around. “I don't know why you feel the need to push me Kurt, but it's going to end badly for you every time."

"Daddy," Kurt whined. "You said go to time-out. I'm in time-out."

"I also warned you that you wouldn't like it if I got to three. You can't do whatever you want Kurt; I think you need something extra to remind you not to test Daddy." With those words, Puck led Kurt back to the bed and began stripping him out of his pajamas.

He managed to get Kurt stripped relatively quickly, and then he sent him over the corner with a slap to his bottom. He sat for a moment, watching Kurt and thinking. He had told Kurt that he didn’t want Daddy to count to three, but he had no idea what he should do. He felt like the punishments were escalating without any real change. Plus, three weeks into this arrangement, and he had already had to spank Kurt on seven separate occasions.

Puck felt like he needed to make this as memorable as possible so Kurt didn’t test him again. The question was, what would make this memorable?

Puck sat on the bed, thinking about how to deal with Kurt’s new brand of nonsense. Then he thought of something that his mother had been fond of.

“Kurt, come here.”

Kurt half-turned and looked at Puck appraisingly; he wasn’t quite sure how Daddy was going to deal with his earlier disobedience, and it no longer seemed like it had been a good idea to refuse to go to the corner. Daddy had never gotten to three before. Dismissing that as a problem that he would have to deal with later, Kurt focused on hurrying across the floor to Daddy. He felt odd; Daddy didn’t typically strip him down completely, and he felt somewhat self-conscious.

Throwing himself across Daddy’s lap, Kurt started waiting. Puck raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurt. Kurt normally wasn’t so anxious to start.

“Why are we here Kurt?” Puck tried to keep his voice free of frustration.

Kurt sighed. He hated talking before the punishment. “I didn’t listen when you told me to go to time-out.”

“That’s right. I counted. I gave you plenty of chances, and you just didn’t listen. Now, we’re doing this instead of reading another chapter in your book and drinking hot chocolate.”

With that, Puck brought down his hand. Kurt jumped. That first slap was always kind of a shock. Puck settled into a steady rhythm and Kurt tried to breathe his way through it.

“It’s just a hand spanking.” He kept repeating to himself.

Then Puck stopped. Kurt lay still. He had tears in his eyes, but he hadn’t started really crying yet. Kurt was now agreeing with Daddy. Anything would have been better than being spanked. He should have just stayed in bed with the tv off. Why didn’t he ever think of that before he misbehaved?

“I just want to remind you Kurt, we could have been reading. If you had left the TV off. Even if you had just gone to time-out, we’d be done. I really hope that you remember this the next time you test me.”

With that, Puck brought down the wooden spoon. Kurt jumped and tried to propel himself off of Daddy’s lap. Puck’s arm restrained him.

Kurt’s feet scrambled to find purchase on the floor. He wanted off of Daddy’s lap before Daddy smacked him again. He hated that spoon, and he was cursing his decision to not listen to Daddy.

Puck smacked down again, and Kurt bucked wildly.

“Daddy! No! Ow!”

“Hold still Kurt. You’re just going to make it worse.” Puck shifted both boys so that he could catch Kurt’s legs between his own. Despite how small Kurt was, Puck was having trouble controlling him.

He smacked down again, and Kurt wailed. Puck clenched his jaw and kept going; counting in his head. He managed to make it to 12, at which point Kurt was crying pretty loudly.

“Okay Kitten. All done.” Puck tossed the wooden spoon on the bed and pulled Kurt up onto his lap. “All done for now.”

Kurt cried for a while, but slowly stopped. Once he had calmed he began trying to move off of Daddy’s lap. Puck held him still.

“Spanking’s done for tonight, but we need to talk.”

Kurt tried to move again. “Daddy. I need pants.”

Puck started laughing. “Fair enough.” Picking up Kurt’s pajamas, he began redressing him.

As Puck pulled the tee-shirt over his head, Kurt had a thought. “What do you mean ‘for tonight.’”

“You noticed that?” Puck asked, as he pulled Kurt down to cuddle with him on the bed.

Kurt nodded silently, tear-stained face watching Puck carefully.

“Next three nights, you’re getting bedtime spankings.”

“What?” Kurt said, his voice cracking and tears starting up again.

“From now on, if I have to count to 3, you’ll be getting bedtime spankings. You get 2 for free, but if I hit three, you’ll be spanked before bed for three nights. And I’m adding on a night for every number above three.”

“Not fair,” Kurt pouted.

“Hey, you know what to do to avoid getting spanked.”

Kurt settled against Puck’s chest, thumb in his mouth, brow furrowed. After several silent minutes, he finally asked the question that had been going through his mind.

“Daddy? What if someone else is home?”

Puck almost swore. He hadn’t considered that they didn’t actually have their own place. Trying to cover up this mistake, he kissed Kurt’s head, buying time.

Then he thought of something, “Nobody says bedtime has to be at 10:30 Kurt. You can always go to bed at 8:00 if you need to. And you know one of the houses is always empty till at least 7:30.”

Kurt wanted to object, but he was feeling tired. Yawning around his thumb, Kurt decided to just focus on not earning any more bedtime spankings.


End file.
